


An Angel Come to Save Me

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: but it gets better, this is angsty ok, tw suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Spot Conlon has hit rock bottom and is contemplating suicide when something shows up that convinces him to keep living
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	An Angel Come to Save Me

Crying in an alleyway was a new low for Spot, but he didn’t care. He was on rock bottom already. His boyfriend had just broken up with him, and he’d bombed an audition that he should’ve rocked. He looked up at the tall buildings surrounding him. It would be so easy to jump from one. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with any of this anymore. The world would be so much better without him in it. Something stopped him from getting up and going through with it, however. There was a tiny nagging voice in the back of his head saying  _ don’t _ . Spot pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face in his arms.

_ Fucking coward, _ he thought.  _ Too scared to do the right thing and remove yourself from this planet.  _

“Bprr?” something chirped near his elbow. Spot looked up to see a tiny black kitten standing there. Her fur was matted and Spot could see her ribs, but her green eyes were bright and curious. “Bprr!” she chirped again, putting her front paws up on Spot’s knee. 

“Hey, little one,” Spot said softly. He held his hand out to the kitten. She gave it a good sniff, then started purring as Spot started to gently pet her tiny head. “You’re a sweetheart, ain’t you?” He asked. “C’mon, let’s getcha checked out.” he scooped the cat up and brought her to the nearest vet. 

“Well, she’s starving and extremely malnourished, but otherwise she’s fine,” the vet said. “No worms or fleas or anything. I’ve given her all of her necessary shots, but she does need someone to take care of her. I’ll call up a shelter.”

“Wait,” Spot said. “You don’t need to do that. I can take her. I mean, can I?”

“Yes, if you want,” the vet replied. She disappeared into a back room, reappearing moments later with adoption paperwork. “I’ll write down some food brands I recommend for her,” she said as Spot filled out the paperwork. Spot finished filling everything out and took the list that the vet offered him. He scooped the kitten up, thanked the vet, and went back to his apartment, stopping at a pet store to get everything he needed for the kitten, who he’d named Brooklyn. That night, as he fell asleep, Brooklyn curled up next to him and purred softly. Spot reached out and stroked her soft fur. 

“Thanks for givin’ me a reason to stay alive,  _ piccolo _ ,” he murmured.


End file.
